Skin Deep Chipped cup
by telleisunique
Summary: This is my second take from Skin deep - The promise. Please leave your feedback, i would really appreciate it!


Skin deep- chipped cup

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin had arrived finally at Rumpelstiltskin's castle after what seemed to be ages riding on he's horse through the Forrest's and darkness they had finally arrived at his castle, it looked huge and dark Belle wondered what it would be like inside it not that she had long to think about it Rumpelstiltskin helped her off of the horse and gestured to follow him.

Belle followed Rumple curiously into the castle she walked past walls full of weird and unusual painting's finally she reached what looked to be like the dining room and in the corner there appeared an spinning wheel, where Rumpelstiltskin would spin his straw into gold.

"This way." He said grimly, Belle followed him and they walked faster they appeared at a grubby looking door. "Your room." Rumple said with a smile upon his face, he opened the door and Belle looked stunned and scared as she examined the dungeon. "My room!" She shrieked. "Well it sounds better than dungeon." He squealed and with that he threw her into the dungeon and slammed the door closed with a high pitched laugh he slunk off towards the dining room.

Belle walked around in the small cramped dungeon and finally decided to brace herself up against the dark cold wall. "What have I got myself into." She said within her mind, she was scared but at the same time intrigued as to what was going to happen here. To her even though Rumpelstiltskin appeared to be evil and have a darkness within him she also found him to be a mystery to be uncovered she was intrigued and wanted to get to know him, she had no idea why she felt this way but she simply did finally she laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes shut.

Rumpelstiltskin entered his dining room and went straight to the Spinning wheel he admired and loved that wheel it truly made him forget his thought's even if it were just for a little while, his thoughts of abandonment , his thought's of missing his son Bae and being alone with nobody to love him. Even though he said he wasn't looking for love he desperately wished that he could find it, there is a reason why everybody wants and need's it so much he thought to himself. "It's the most powerful magic there is." He said to himself out loud as he sat down at his spinning wheel. He thought about his caretaker in which he had just acquired and what he would do with her, he merely sat at his spinning wheel for several hours spinning and spinning straw and finally he retired to his bedroom, as he closed his eyes he wondered what tomorrow would bring.

The brightness shone through the dungeon window, Belle opened her eyes at the light she had barely enough time to wipe her sleepy eyes when the door creaked open. A man appeared, it was Rumpelstiltskin she had completely forgotten where she was and had just realized upon it as she looked around where she was. She stared up at him, he had a smile upon his face "Please come with me dearie." He said with a friendly smile.

Belle followed him out of the dungeon she was still wearing her gold dress that she had upon her yesterday they went into the dining room one more and Rumpelstiltskin sat down at his chair. "Please go and bring me some tea." He requested and pointed in the direction of the kitchen, Belle nodded and walked away.

When she reached the kitchen she saw many a beautiful thing in there she examined all of the lovely thing's he had and then remembered what she was in there for, she boiled the water and found a teapot, and cup she went back into the dining room with the tray, teapot and cup and walked towards the long table.

She put the tray down on the end of the table and poured some tea into one of the beautiful cup's as Rumpelstiltskin began to speak "you will fetch me fresh straw when I'm spinning at the wheel." He said to Belle, Belle nodded slightly, Rumpelstiltskin had said a few things for Belle to do, tasks that she had to do for him Belle continued to nod and agree. Rumpelstiltskin said finally "Oh and you will skin the children i hunt for their pelts." Belle gasped and accidently dropped the cup in which she was going to hand to Rumpelstiltskin.

"That one was a quip, not serious." He said with a chuckle, Belle smiled weirdly and went down towards the ground to pick up the cup in which she had accidently dropped in shock, she looked at it it was chipped she was scared that she had chipped this precious beautiful cup and was afraid of what Rumpelstiltskin would say or do to her because of it.

She nervously stared at it, still upon the ground she picked it up in her hands, Rumpelstiltskin was looking at her, trying to figure out what she was doing finally Belle looked up at Rumpelstiltskin nervously and petrified. "Im-Im so sorry, the cup it it is chipped." She held the cup up for Rumpelstiltskin to see he merely sat there with a weird smirk upon his face Belle couldn't figure out whether that was a good or bad thing, he looked at her for a good five minutes and finally said "Oh it's just a cup." And smiled at her.

Belle smiled and picked up the cup, put it back onto the table and poured the tea into it and proceeded to hand it over to Rumpelstiltskin their hands lingered a bit while he took the cup and suddenly Belle pulled away and turned back around to the tray. Rumpelstiltskin smiled "you can sit down if you wish." He said with a smirk, Belle smiled and sat down upon one of the chairs at that very long table.

They sat in silence for a very long time, finally Rumpelstiltskin got up and put the tea cup upon the tray and handed the tray to Belle who went into the kitchen and washed it up, she didn't feel as imprisoned as she thought she would it was a strange feeling being here she thought. She put the tray back where it belonged she looked at the chipped cup for a while and put it back where it too belonged and walked out into the dining room once more, examining the art upon the wall's as she did when she first entered the castle.

Rumpelstiltskin was at his spinning wheel he didn't even look up at her, but she could feel his eyes everywhere upon her she didn't know whether it was just her mind or whether it really was him but she just kept looking at the art upon the walls. Rumpelstiltskin ended up retiring to his room early he had some things that he needed to do that night and insisted that he needed a good rest before he could proceed with them, he told Belle that she could go anywhere within the castle except for one room which was crucial for her to stay away from, she did as she was told and ended up going back to the dungeon her first day in a strange place

And yet she felt like she was actually going to like it here, maybe just maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all she thought to herself.


End file.
